


mentor

by Junnieevee



Series: sometimes a family can be a bunch of incarnations of yourself and a wolf (who's also an incarnation) [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: "hey twi hylia says it's my turn to be wild's mentor", Based on a Tumblr Post, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Team as Family, Time is such a dad, Twilight is a jealous baby, but there was something like, don't remember what it said, it's so good, this is honestly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee
Summary: "Pup, are you jealous?"Time knew he shouldn't be laughing right now. He knew his pup needed advice from his mentor, not the almost insane amount of tease he could get from a big brother. He knew he wasn't being too different from Warriors, Legend, or Wind, and yet, Time couldn't help but smile widely like an absolute madman as Twilight pouted right in front of him, with crossed arms and shooting him a betrayed glare with his sharp blue eyes. He still got that weird feeling of pride every time he identified Malon's shade of blue on those eyes, and the thought of it helped him to sober up a little and actually give his protegé a coherent answer.ortwi is absolutely NOT jealous of warriors stealing his protegé.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: sometimes a family can be a bunch of incarnations of yourself and a wolf (who's also an incarnation) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702714
Comments: 12
Kudos: 275





	mentor

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the first Age of Calamity trailer and began this after scrolling by tumblr. didn't finished it until now. Anywayyy, this is just me being self-indulgent bc school is being a bitch lately and i needed to see my boys being dorks. Enjoy and good luck for those who have online classes as well!

Time knew he shouldn't be laughing right now. He knew his pup needed advice from his mentor, not the almost insane amount of tease he could get from a big brother. He  _ knew  _ he wasn't being too different from Warriors, Legend, or Wind, and yet, Time couldn't help but smile widely like an absolute madman as Twilight pouted right in front of him, with crossed arms and shooting him a betrayed glare with his sharp blue eyes. He still got that weird feeling of pride every time he identified Malon's shade of blue on those eyes, and the thought of it helped him to sober up a little and actually give his protegé a coherent answer. 

"Pup, are you  _ jealous _ ?" 

Shit, he didn't mean to start like that. It didn't matter anyway, as Twilight growled like a surly beast and avoided his eyes. 

"I'm  _ not  _ jealous" he stated simply, but even if he tried not to look directly at him, Time could still see the light blush dusting his pup's cheeks. 

Malon would absolutely love to see this. 

"Then why the long face?" he chuckled under his breath, taking a seat next to the boy. He was frowning, and Time almost felt bad for making fun of him because he seemed really worried about all of this. 

"I don't know, maybe because I was searching for Time the Wise Old Man and not, I don't know, Legend the Absolute Asshole or something" he huffed. 

Time patted his back and knew that his pup wasn't seriously mad at him when he didn't reject the touch of his hand. 

"I'm sorry pup, I just.... wasn't expecting you to be jealous of Warriors because he stole your own protegé" he laughed a little bit more at Twi's groan. 

"If you say it like that it sounds like I'm a damn teenager with insecurities and an abandonment complex" he brushed his hair back with a hand, annoyed. 

Everything started with one of Wild’s usual flashbacks about his life before the Calamity. Some days ago, a switch of worlds left them stumbling right into Warriors’ Hyrule, thankfully, not far from the Castle. The Zelda of that Era welcomed them with open arms, and after a nice dinner, Warriors took them all on a tour around the place, ending at the Training Grounds where somehow he began a friendly training session with Wild. Even if it was kind of late they called the attention of several soldiers and knights around, and just like that they suddenly had a rather big number of spectators who rooted for their Captain to win. Legend began running bets, even under Time’s disapproving glare, as Hyrule and Twilight cheered for Wild.

After a long and exciting battle, Warriors disarmed Wild and pinned him against the ground. That was when War saw the cloudy gaze his friend was giving him, like he was lost in thought. In a smooth move, he stood up and ordered his soldiers to leave, and they obeyed without hesitation.

They stayed there, worriedly looking over their comrade. When he woke up from his deepest memories Twilight had to hold him, whispering comforting words to his cub, saying that everything was alright, as the boy had a sudden panic attack.

He talked about a war, about fallen champions and hard battles, a topic Warriors seemed to know very well. The Captain approached Wild the next morning to talk about it, and Twilight identified the look in Warriors’ eyes when his cub admitted not being older than maybe fifteen when he joined the battlefield for the first time. It was the same look Time gave him after telling him about his adventure, and surely the same Twilight gave Wild when the cub told him about his.

It was a look of duty, the look Warriors often gave Wind when the sailor let his barriers down and showed them all how truly young he really was. A mentor’s gaze.

Twilight was truly happy for them. He had no doubt the Captain loved Wild as a brother just like the rest of them, but he always showed some kind of hesitation that prevented him from trusting the cub in a battle. Their teamwork improved a lot since then, and really, Twilight was glad his cub was opening up to them little by little.

But.

That also meant his attention had to be divided.

Before he went to Time for advice (a terrible decision, he reminded himself) Wild rejected his offer to go explore and gather some ingredients for dinner, something very  _ weird  _ coming from him as his cub never wasted the opportunity to get away from the others every once in a while and let the wilderness ease his mind. Instead, Warriors dragged him aside with an impish grin on his smug face.

“ _ C’mon Twi, Hylia says it’s my turn to be the cub’s mentor _ ,” he said, while Twilight felt a nervous twitch in his eye.

And yet Wild had the audacity, the  _ nerve  _ to laugh at him along with the Captain. The ungrateful brat.

“I hate them” Twilight scoffed.

Time chuckled a little bit more while patting his shoulder. Ah, that brought back some memories.

“You don’t” he nudged him gently. “It’s normal to be jealous, pup”

“It doesn’t feel like it is…” he huffed.

“It is, and I’m sure you find it very funny yourself, deep down” the older blonde sighed, staring up at the starry sky above them. Twilight followed his gaze as well. “We all have a connection that inevitably makes us closer than friends, up to this point we’re  _ family _ , pup” fighting to keep his sour mood, Twilight still grinned fondly at that statement. “Warriors and Wild may get closer because of their past, but the cub adores you” Time put his arm around his successor’s shoulders, shaking him lightly, encouragingly. “Even if you two don’t share military experiences”

“I don’t have to be reassured like a child,  _ dad _ ” Twilight rolled his eyes with a smirk, chuckling at Time’s deadpan. His smile got softer, though. “But thanks… is just, you know, I never had any siblings before, I’m just not used to share” he joked.

Time shook his head with a smile of his own. “That makes Warriors the annoying brother?”

“They’re all the annoying brother” he huffed a laugh. “Including you”

“I thought I was more of the dad type” 

“Oh don’t get me wrong, you definitely are” he declared. “Is just that you’re a negligent father”

“I do what I can, handling a bunch of brats is not easy” 

Twilight was grateful for this weird moment of peace. They all fooled around rather often, pranking each other and telling stories to distract themselves from the dangerous quest they were on, but it was uncommon to see Time allow himself to be a dork with the others, normally only doing it when they visited Lon Lon Ranch or times like these when Twilight was the only one around. That’s what protegé benefits were about, he guessed. 

It didn’t matter the reason, he was just happy to see the Old Man relax a little. He didn’t want another ‘Like Like Scolding Fiasco’ (as Wind named it) anytime soon.

“You know?” spoke Time suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence they created seconds ago. “I used to be the younger brother before”

Twilight stared at him, surprised. “Really?”

There was a bittersweet smile on his face, his eye blinking with nostalgia. “Yeah” he sighed. “But that… that was a long time ago”

Twilight didn’t dare to make fun of him about his age, not right now at least, so he remained silent. Time seemed to be lost in thought, remembering. He eventually broke the silence and talked about Saria and the Kokiris, then about Darunia and Nabooru. He told him about his ambiguous adventure in Warrior’s Era and a couple of embarrassing facts regarding the Captain. That night Twilight learned a little bit more about his mentor, while in the background, talking and laughing around the fire, the rest gathered to take whatever Wild made for dinner. 

At some point in the night, Warriors approached them holding two bowls of food in each hand, handing them before sitting down next to them. He let out an exaggerated sigh and began talking.

“I give up. I give you back your protegé” he said, and Twilight wasn’t sure if the exhaustion of his voice was genuine or not.

“What?” he said with a chuckle, confused.

Now that he saw his friend better, he realized that his clothes were stained with dirt and grass, as little twigs came out of his usually perfect hair, tangled in it. 

“He made me ride a bear!” he exclaimed, raising both arms to dramatize. “And then he and Wind dragged me to a shield surfing competition without knowing what shield surfing is until Wild pushed me off the hill”

Twilight took a spoonful of his creamy heart soup on his mouth, pleased by the delicious taste. He hummed in thought, swallowing before answering Warriors.

“Sounds like a normal day,” he said with a teasing grin.

Time smiled and patted Warriors’ shoulder. “Now imagine the same but multiplied by eight”

“ _ Excuse me _ , I personally don’t give you so much trouble,” he scoffed.

“One of your girlfriends slapped me on the face back at your Era because she thought I was your actual father” he deadpanned to him. Twilight resisted the urge to bark a laugh. “She shouted at me what kind of education I gave you”

“We’re not that alike” he rolled his eyes.

“That’s not the point”

Twilight finished his dinner as Time enumerated every occasion Warriors gave him trouble, with the Captain denying it all, and got up to go with the others without them even realizing. He sat right next to Wild, who scrolled over his weird sheikah device before he acknowledged his presence. He looked up at him and smiled.

“We found a bear” was the first thing he said.

Twilight ruffled his hair with a fond grin. “I think you traumatized our dear Captain”

Wild ducked under his hand and laughed. He sobered up for a bit, his lips forming a soft smile. “We… also talked… about out pasts”

Twilight nodded. “Everything alright?”

“I remembered when I was fourteen” Wild shrugged. “Warriors got in the army at eighteen, but I did it when I was fourteen… I think” he scratched the back of his neck. “He was so pissed”

“It doesn’t make me happy either” Twilight scoffed. “You know my opinion on the matter”

Wild nodded. “I remembered a training session. I guess… I wasn’t very good at the sword at that time. When Warriors pinned me down, memories of my Captain came back”

Wind was telling a story about his adventures at sea not very far from them, while the rest paid attention. Wild slumped against Twilight’s body, he seemed to be very tired. 

“You know? I’m kinda glad I can’t remember the war” he mumbled. 

“Aside from the obvious, you have a reason for it?” he whispered back.

“The Captain- Warriors, he seemed sad” he confessed. “You too, sometimes. And honestly? I don’t think I need those memories”

Twilight patted his back. “You certainly don’t” then suddenly poked his cub’s side. He flinched and got away from him with a pout. “You also don’t want to talk about it”

Wild’s lips made a thin line, as he avoided the older’s gaze. “You said I need to open up to people…”

“When you feel like doing so” Twilight completed. “Only”

Wild nodded and crossed his arms, scrunching up his nose. “You know me almost too well”

“You know how dogs can tell when you’re sad?”

Wild blinked up at him in surprise. “You can do that?”

Twilight laughed and shook his head. “Nah, I only know you very well”

Wild rolled his eyes and shoved the other blonde playfully mumbling a little “Dork” under his breath.

“That’s why I was surprised when you rejected my offer to explore before” 

“I needed to talk to Warriors” he raised a brow with a teasing smile at Twilight’s scoff. “It’s not my fault you’re such a jealous mutt”

Twilight frowned. “I’m not-! Time said the same thing, what is wrong with you?”

“Aww, don’t worry Twi, you will be always my best buddy”

“I’m not jealous!”

“Why is Twilight jealous?” 

Twilight groaned when Wind joined the conversation, smiling widely at them with that glint of mischief on his eyes.

“I’m not”

“Ohhh!! You  _ are  _ jealous!” he squealed, then giggled and announced the same statement all aloud for the others to hear. 

“Why are you jealous?” Sky asked innocently, genuinely concerned for his comrade.

“I bet 200 rupees this is about a girl” Legend immediately spoke up. He lost a bet with Ravio the last time they were on his Hyrule and was in desperate need of cash. Ravio never betted lightly.

“Do you feel insecure, Twi?” Hyrule asked, and if it had been anyone else Twilight would have thought he was mocking him. But the boy was just as pure as Sky sometimes.

“I do not. Wild is just being an ass” he snarled at his protegé.

“Oh! He’s jealous because he rejected him to go explore with Warriors instead!” the ranch hand glared at Four, he hated how observant he was sometimes when his eyes glinted purplish color. His expression changed suddenly into a dorky smile, eyes adopting a warmer shade, or maybe it was the fire reflecting on them. “He looked like a kicked puppy”

The group of heroes began laughing loudly, as Wild tried to hug him. Twilight pushed his face back, pulling the Champion’s hands that gripped his clothes off of him. Wind got on his back with a jump, hugging him from behind like a baby koala and laughing like a damn gremlin.

“Don’t worry Twi! I can be your new little bro!” 

Wild took advantage of it and hugged him too, Sky smiled happily and joined, Four followed him and Hyrule did too, dragging Legend to the sudden group hug. Twilight grunted and squirmed, surrounded by the bunch of assholes that called themselves his friends.

“We haven’t had a proper shower in days! You stink!” he shouted now desperately.

“Shut up and let them do this!” Legend grumbled somewhere between Hyrule and Four.

When Time and Warriors joined them they were all wrestling, playfully fighting against Twilight trying to tackle him. The bet was now on who would bring their psychically strongest member down, and Legend was having a hard time trying to win, while Sky lay down curled in a ball next to their things blissfully asleep. Time watched them for a minute, before looking at Warriors, who seemed to join the fun.

“Multiplied by eight” he repeated the same words from before. Warriors blinked at him before barking a loud laugh.

  
  
  
  


That night Wild was up for watch, staying vigilant but as relaxed as he hasn’t been in ages. They were somewhere deep in the forest of Four’s Hyrule, but the shadows there didn’t feel threatening at all like in the other’s eras. Wolfie was by his side, fast asleep, surely tired after all the ruckus their friends caused earlier.

He stared up at the moon, and let out a long sigh. Today was a good day, he thought as he tenderly petted the wolf’s pelt. There was a pang of… something in his heart, like he wanted to remember what happened in the war, but he knew what he was going to find if he dug too much on his head. The Champions had been  _ his  _ family once, they were close to that knight from 100 years ago but now…

Well, he was just glad to have a new family now.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to come and shout me on my tumblr https://junnie133.tumblr.com/ there are some good memes over there.


End file.
